Tommy Arcanus
Introduction Tommy Arcanus was a member of the Midnight Squad and the father of Tammy Arcanus (AKA Numina). Today his haunted skull sits in the Midnighter Club. Information Adventures Main Article: The Death and Rebirth of Numina The commie was standing at the center of the earth, ready to blow us all to pieces. The Red Threat got it in that loony mind of his that if he could explode, so should everything else. My, Tammy, the Monolith, and some of the other Midnighters were there to stop him. If it wasn't for the protective spells I cast, we'd have died days ago. As it was, things were hotter than a new car in Jersey. The Threat was crazy! I'm sure it was from the Crimson Dust those so-called doctors fed him back in Siberia. I could see it in his eyes. Tammy must have seen it, too, because she was on him before I could even think my first spell. That girl is twice as fast as me and ten times fiercer than her mother. She hit him with a possession spell and wasted no time flipping that guy's light switch to a permanent 'off'. The only problem was, his body was like one big chemical reaction. It didn't need no brain to continue along its course. He was still going to blow! My first thought was that we was all gonna die. But my second thought was just a little bit worse: only I was going to die. I knew of a deflection spell that would allow me to absorb most of the explosion and save the earth, but it would probably kill yours truly in the prcess. Spells aren't normally designed to kill their casters, but the Threat's explosions were so strong that there was no other way it would play out for me. As I said, this was my second thought, but it was Tammy's first. She told me she loved me and cast the spell just as Boris blew. That's the last thing I remember. When I woke up, we were all back on the surface... well, almost all. The Red Threat was there, but there was no Tammy. Her body was gone. The Threat was still a vegetable, but I noticed something about his eyes, they'd changed. They were violet; the same color as Tammy's. The Monolith said it first, but I already knew it to be true. Tammy was in the Russian's body, even if she couldn't say or do anything to let us know. She was there. I will find a way to get her out of there. They tell me they're going to move her to a new prison they're building in Brickstown. They're going to keep her there until I can bring her out of that body. I'm not worried. I know I can think of something. And if I can think of it, well, Tammy will think of it twice as fast. Today Main Article: The Skull of Tommy Arcanus Once a member of the Midnight Squad... always a member of the Midnight Squad. Tommy Arcanus delved so deeply into the metaphysical arts that his very being was affected. Not only was his daughter born with magical powers, but even in death Tommy's spirit is unable to pass on. Now, all that remains of him is this skull and the spirit that haunts it. Category: Game Background